Say you won't let go
by Newbeginning91
Summary: A hole in the wall club, soft lights and James Arthur..can two strangers find love at first sight?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or James Arthur song although he did inspire this story.

A huge shout out to Karen for beta'ing this story..

_e

E pov.

The following morning as we attempt to find our clothes, you stare at me and then rush to the bathroom. As I struggle to put on my jeans I follow you. When I enter the bathroom you look at me and say " You don't need to see this". I ignore your words and hold your hair back from your beautiful face as you throw up again.

When you are finished I carefully help you to your feet, and you quickly head to the sink where you thoroughly rinse your mouth and clean your teeth. As you look up into the mirror you grace me with a gorgeous smile. I stare back at you with my crooked grin and then a laugh forces its way out. I step closer to you, and not wanting to let you go I hold you close to my chest, and kiss the back of your chocolate curls.

I lift up your tiny body up and set you gently on the bathroom counter, where you wind your arms around my neck and place a delicate kiss on my lips. You whisper that you feel comfortable with me, and you want me to stay. I nod my head because I know I don't want to leave, but I cannot speak for fear of spilling my feelings. I love you but dare not tell you as we only met last night.

Instead of sharing my feelings I tell you I am going to make breakfast. You smile at me and as I lift you off the counter you tell me you are going to freshen up.

Making my exit I head to your small but well stocked kitchen and begin my work as a professional chef. Not knowing what you like for breakfast I make a bunch of different dishes. Twenty minutes later I see you sitting at the kitchen bench wearing a red dress with a french braid in your hair. My heart stutters and then I tell you that you look beautiful.

As I finish plating all the food, you instantly begin nibbling on the French Toast I made and as you let out a moan of delight my body reacts to the sound. Looking up vibrant green eyes are staring deeply into my own blue grey eyes and I am mesmorised by the depth of them. I get lost in a vision of twin girls twirling around, my bronze hair with your curls and vibrant green eyes calling out for mama to watch. You chase them into the kitchen, tickling them whilst I make lunch. I laugh and tell you to be careful because we have another on the way. You smile at me with that soft smile I love, as your hand rubs your small baby bump. It is a beautiful sight.

I snap out of the vision, and smile at you. You thank me for a wonderful breakfast and tell me you will clean up. I ask if I could shower and you tell me I am more than welcome to freshen up. You follow me to your bedroom and quickly get a t shirt from your drawers. You startle me when you throw it at me stating " It's my dads". I relax when you tell me that.

I quickly get rid of the clothes I am wearing and step inside the shower. The soothing heat from the shower eases my tension and I make quick work of washing my body so I can get back to you. Stepping out of the shower I dry myself with your fluffy blue towel and try to tame my unruly hair the best I can. I wander out into the living room and halt in my tracks as I watch you gently swaying your hips to a song I haven't heard before. As I listen to the words I realise it is speaking the words I am feeling.

You asked me to dance with you and I do. I met you in the dark, you lit me up You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

I walked up to you and pulled you into my arms and we kept swaying to the music;

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go I don't let you go after the song has ended.. But your words stop me" You sing one verse... "just say you won't let go,"  



End file.
